Abyssal Nightmare
Abyssal Nightmares are a new mob, introduced in the pre-2 update, 1.15.12. They are a new "scary mob", and are highly expansive throughout the entire game. They aren't much bigger than the player, but they still are a problem to deal with. The Abyssal Nightmare has two distinct abilities, which is to scream and teleport, they can also turn invisible. In addition, they possess melee and magic abilities. Their magic ability destroys even Adminite, but this takes several hits. Behaviour Abyssal Nightmares generally are neutral if spotted in the world. They only domain frequently in the Abyss Lands. However, they can spawn anywhere at any time. In the Obsidian Sanctum, they spawn every hour, in groups of 15, attacking players. They have been known to defeat even enemies with Skulled armor. They can also spawn in the home realm, even while you are sleeping, in your house. Preventing Attacks Abyssal Nightmares are incredibly aggressive, they can see a player up to 32 blocks away. If so, they will teleport to and attack. They can also see through glass and ice. To prevent attacks, place an Elementium Torch near you, as it scares the nightmare away. However, some have been known to attack the enemy with magic attacks in this case. If you stare at one, they teleport far away, if you don't, they massively teleport towards you. The Scaredom Abyssal Nightmares can even spawn in a home realm. They generally sneak into houses at night, when the player may go to sleep, but this is a slim chance. This is how you can tell one is in your house. *You may see a broken door or window. This indicates they are inside. *One of your doors is open and was not supposed to happen. *Some torches are missing. *Chests, furnaces, or lights may be opened/on or off. *Glass shattering in the house. *While sleeping in your POH, you hear a faint whisper. *You hear a maniacal laugh. *An explosion occurs in your house. If so, if you hear a whisper saying HAHA, you won't be able to return to sleep until the Abyssal Nightmare is defeated. Sometimes, 1 - 5 can appear in your house. The scary part is you can't predict where they are, even a Radar Watch can't. However, using light sources generally flushes them out. If you kill them, all your lights will flash off and on, with a laugh saying "until next time". In order to kill them, you need the Kapra Twinguns. It is recommended to place a dozen of these torches in your house around careful spots, as the mob will not walk into it's light. Try to keep them outside if you can. Abilities *'Scream': Stuns the player for 5 seconds. *'Abyssal Flame': Deals http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/randomcraft/images/c/c3/9px-Heart.png x 10 + 2 to the target. *'Slash': Basic melee, deals http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/randomcraft/images/c/c3/9px-Heart.png x 10. *'Teleport': Teleports closer to the target. *'Turn Invisible': Turns invisible, only detectable on the ground as a shadow. Future *TehRisen stated there will be a new "obelisk" that will be able to keep the mob away from your house. *In the Abysslands, there will be a "freakish boss mob" that will act as the head of the abyssal nightmares. Drops They drop the Abyssal's Edge, a super whip.